


Beer, Brats, and Boxes

by lilcupcake03



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope its decent, Just a short Story, The begining of moving in together, There need to be more Eric/Nell fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Eric and Nell picking a place to call their own





	Beer, Brats, and Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> This is a small fic because I'm sad there aren't more Eric and Nell fics on here.  
> I hope it's good  
> Please read, review, and ENJOY! :)

Beer, Brats, and Boxes

“How about this one?” Nell Jones asked her boyfriend Eric Beale as she showed him a property listing on her tablet. Eric wiped the grease from his brat on a napkin and took a look. 

“I’d like a place that would allow pets.” Eric said firmly. Nell rolled her eyes. 

“We’ll get there, Beale. Focus.” she told him, not bothering to hide her smile. As Eric took over looking at properties, Nell focused on her beer. 

As she set down the empty mug,Eric handed her back the tablet and Nell observed his choice. It was close to work and a few blocks from the beach. Being that Eric was an avid surfer, the choice made sense.

“Shall I call?” Nell asked as Eric continued eating, he nodded enthusiastically. The movement smeared mustard by his bottom lip. On impulse, Nell kissed it away using a hint of tongue, that left Eric wide eyed with wonder.

Blushing prettily, Nell grinned. The way that Eric looked at her give her the butterflies. She hoped it would continue to happen for years to come. She got out her cell phone and made the call, arranging a viewing later that evening.

The sun was starting its downward path as they arrived at the buttercup yellow ranch style home. The real estate agent stood at the end of the walkway leading to the front door. She had her honey blond hair piled on the top of her head and she wore a simple paisley dress. Spotting them, she smiled.

“Hi guys, I’m Melanie. You must be Eric and Nell. Come on in.” she told them as she unlocked the front door electronically. Melanie stood back and let them walk through first. The entire floor plan was open, with a nice flow to it with white walls and against the buttercup yellow.

“As you can see, there’s an open floor plan that has a lot of room for guests.” Melanie continued as she followed them into the foyer. “Down the hall there are two bedrooms and bathroom. If you go off the living room there’s the master bedroom with ensuite bathroom.”

Eric and Nell wandered through the house separately, then passing each other and exploring what the other missed. Then they met again in the kitchen, Eric took Nell’s hands. “Well, what do you think?” he asked, his eyes looking into hers.

Nell grinned, “I think it’s perfect. You’ve got great taste, Beale.” she said. A smile spread across Eric’s face and he kissed her quickly.

“Of course I do, I’m dating you.” Eric replied and Nell wrapped her arms around him.

Melanie cleared her throat. “We should get started on the paperwork then.” she said and they laughed. They all sat at the kitchen island and dug in. An hour later, they were finished. Saying their goodbyes, Eric and Nell got into Nell’s car.

“Are you absolutely sure you’re ready for this?” Eric confirmed as he palmed the keys. 

“I am.” Nell confirmed, squeezing his thigh.

“You say that now, wait til I box up my many collections.” Eric said chuckling.

Nell just groaned and laughed.


End file.
